The Boys
by running pedestrian
Summary: Lima orang cowok cool, ganteng dan bertalenta tergabung dalam sebuah boysband. Gimana jadinya tuh? Tentu fangirlisme terlibat... begitu juga dengan suntik bius gajah... Ikuti Sasuke dkk's chronicle dalam mencapai puncak karir di dunia entertainment dan bertahan di bawah gemblengan pria macho berspandeks ungu. RnR? Kiba, Naruto, Gaara, Sai inside.


Disclaimer: Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto, all the songs in this fanfiction, now or later, are belong to their respective producers, composers, and singers, not mine.

Enjoy.

* * *

Cuaca yang cerah di hari Selasa ini rasanya jadi ejekan buat Hyuuga Neji. Pasalnya, audisi yang telah dilaksanakan selama dua minggu tidak membuahkan hasil. Padahal peserta audisinya sampai ribuan orang dan mereka mengantre di _hall_ MMEntertainment untuk bisa lolos. Lihat saja ruangan yang biasanya tertib itu kini mirip pos polisi skala besar yang isinya remaja tawuran semua. Para remaja kisaran umur lima belas hingga tujuh belas tahun itu hadir dan antre selama berjam-jam, bahkan berhari-hari untuk menjadi bintang _idol_ baru. Karena MMEntertainment sedang mencari bibit bintang baru untuk diorbitkan. Lebih tepatnya, _boysband_ dan _girsband_ untuk diorbitkan sebagai napas segar bagi dunia hiburan Konoha. Dekade ini adalah dekade di mana dunia sedang diguncang oleh K-pop (Konoha pop). Industri hiburan Konoha tak henti-hentinya berinovasi, mencari sosok baru untuk dijadikan bintang yang bersinar di langit hiburan. Tapi tentu saja, ini bukanlah hal yang mudah dan instan.

"Apa-apaan ini?! Kenapa nggak ada satu pun kontestan yang punya aura bintang?!"

Shikamaru tutup kuping mendengar Neji yang 'olah vokal' ala Hyuuga _style_. Gimana pula itu?

"Emang gue harus koprol sambil-HHMMMP!"

Dengan sigap Neji langsung membekap Shikamaru dengan... tangannya lah. Memangnya pake apa? Bibir?

"Aku nggak peduli! Pokoknya audisi ini cuma buang-buang waktu aja!"

"Siapa memang yang ngusulin ini sebelumnya?" Shikamaru segera protes setelah menyingkirkan tangan Neji.

"Usul ini memang berasal dari aku dan itu sangat jenius."

Shikamaru _rolling eyes_. Neji keukeuh nyerocos. "Tapi pelaksanaannya nggak efektif, efisien, buang-buang energi aja. Lihat rambutku jadi lepek gini. Sekarang aku nggak mau tahu. Pokoknya kau, Shika, temukan bintang baru yang bersinar setelah aku kembali. Kalau nggak-"

"Kalau nggak kenapa?" Shikamaru bertanya malas.

"Aku suruh kamu nari Gangnam _style_."

"Heh! Aku kan pecinta rusa, bukan pecinta kuda! Neji!"

Neji cuma melambaikan tangan.

"Kau mau ke mana?" Shikamaru berteriak setengah hati.

"_Creambath_!" Neji menjawab tegas dan lugas. Tanpa ba-bi-bu ia segera cabut dari tempat itu. Baru beberapa menit kemudian, Shikamaru menyadari kalau Neji bukanlah marah karena audisi ini tidak menunjukkan hasil. Tapi karena hari ini adalah jadwal Neji buat _creambath_.

"Kacrut..."

* * *

_Meanwhile_. Nun jauh di pojok Konoha, seorang remaja lima belas tahun sedang mencuci gelas di tempat cuci piring. Penampilan pemuda itu serba hitam dari ujung rambut sampai ujung –bulu- kaki. Rambutnya hitam, bajunya hitam, bola matanya hitam, bahkan niat di otaknya juga hitam.

Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil. Tampan sekali. Paras dan perawakannya bagaikan seorang pangeran muda dari negeri dongeng. Selesai mencuci gelas, dia menghampiri kulkas dan mengambil cairan hitam pekat dalam botol lalu menuangkannya dalam gelas.

"Yosh. Sudah siap," gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Tepat pada saat ia menggoyang-goyangkan gelas berkaki tinggi itu, seseorang yang begitu identik dengannya masuk.

"Kau sedang apa, Sasuke?" Suara bariton Itachi, kakak pemuda bernama 'Sasuke' itu menyapa si Sasuke yang sedang asyik dua-duaan sama gelas.

"Ah, _aniki_. Nggak lagi apa-apa. Nih, aku siapin minuman buat _aniki_."

Itachi tersenyum lebar. "Wah, makasih ya. Kebetulan tadi aku habis main bola di sawah. Mana minumnya?"

Sasuke segera menyodorkan gelas mencurigakan itu dan diterima dengan girang oleh Itachi.

GLUK-GLUK-GLUK.

Sekali –tiga kali, cuy!- teguk isi gelas sudah berpindah tempat. Tapi bukannya lega karena minum sirup, perut Itachi malah bergolak dan melilit-lilit seperti... ingin melakukan tari ular.

Ini gawat!

"Sa-sasuke. Ini minuman apa?!" Itachi panik. Keinginan untuk mengekspos perutnya, eh, maksudnya, keinginan untuk memuntahkan isi perutnya terasa tidak terbendung lagi.

"Oh, itu..." Sasuke menjawab datar. "Itu bekas kumur mbah Orochimaru."

Hening. Di saat seperti ini, ingin rasanya Itachi punya kekuatan untuk membunuh hanya pakai mata. Baru beberapa detik kemudian, Itachi kolaps dengan menahan penderitaan batin karena racun –dan ciuman tidak langsung?- dari Orochimaru, dukun padukuhan Konoha Ujung yang suka main mata dengan para lelaki muda.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Masih dengan pose _cool_ ala pangerannya, ia mencatat 'prestasi' barunya itu di buku kecil yang selalu ia bawa kemanapun ia pergi.

"Percobaan ke-985756 untuk membawa Itachi ke villa di akhirat, akhirnya berhasil."

Setelah menulis itu, Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Tampak dari guratan di jidatnya, ia sedang berpikir keras tentang sesuatu, sebelum akhirnya ia membuat tanda 'v' dengan telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

* * *

"Suke!"

Kalau saja nama Sasuke tidak dipanggil setengah-setengah begitu, teriakan Fugaku, kepala rumah tanggah Uchiha, pasti terdengar menyeramkan.

"Ini sudah kesekian ribu kalinya kau mencoba membunuh kakakmu!" Fugaku menunjuk hidung Sasuke dengan sapu lidi. 'Kenapa sih, aku harus ditunjuk-tunjuk pake sapu segala? Memangnya aku apaan? Ayam?' Sasuke membatin.

Mata Fugaku lalu berubah drastis, dari merah saga menjadi berkaca-kaca ala _Puss in Boots_. "Apa sebenarnya salah Itachi padamu, Sasuke? Padahal Itachi sangat sayang padamu..."

"TELOR KOCOOOOOKKKKK! MATI LU, SASUKEEEEE!"

Teriakan menyayat hati Itachi menggema dan beresonansi di setiap inci dinding rumah. Fugaku jadi merinding mendengarnya.

_Wait_, memangnya urusan Sasuke sama telur kocok apaan? Abaikan.

Kembali ke hakim dan terpidana Uchiha alias Fugaku-Sasuke. Kali ini Fugaku tidak terlihat semarah seperti biasanya. Mungkin dia bosan karena kejadian seperti ini sudah terlalu sering terjadi. Entah sudah berapa kali Sasuke berusaha untuk 'menghilangkan' kakaknya. Seperti menyuapkan telur kodok ke Itachi yang sakit flu, misalnya. Itachi kan tidak bisa terkena benda 'kotor' seperti itu. Dia harus selalu klimis, higienis dan necis...

Lha, kalau harus selalu higienis kenapa dia bisa main bola di kebun nanas? Abaikan... lagi.

"Aku hanya mau _aniki_ sembuh dari OCD-nya..." gumam Sasuke... dengan kesedihan palsu. Alasan ini sudah ia lontarkan jutaan kali, bahkan sebelum rencana-rencananya ia eksekusi.

Fugaku menarik napas panjang, "Yah... ayah yakin Itachi mengerti itu..."

"BULSHIIIIIIITTTTTTT!"

Lagi-lagi teriakan Itachi yang sedang di kamar menginterupsi. Tapi lagi-lagi pula, Fugaku mengabaikan.

"Tapi Sasuke, kau tidak bisa terus-menerus melakukan hal tidak pantas semacam itu pada kakakmu. Kalian kan saudara, tidak baik kalau terus bertengkar." Fugaku terdiam sejenak. Bapak kepala rumah tangga keluarga Uchiha itu merasa inilah saat yang tepat untuk melakukan apa yang ia pertimbangkan beberapa hari belakangan. Keputusan yang akan ia ambil sangatlah berat. Namun, keluarganya tidak bisa berjalan seperti ini terus. Keluarganya butuh situasi yang kondusif dan tenang. Lelah rasanya kalau tiap hari harus disibukkan dengan hal semacam ini.

"Sasuke..." Fugaku menepuk pundak putra bungsunya. "Ayah memutuskan akan mengirimmu ke kamp militer di Suna."

APPUAH?!

Sasuke hampir mati berdiri. Tadi ayahnya bilang apa?! Kenapa dia yang harus pergi? Kenapa bukan Itachi saja yang pergi ke nera-...uhuk, ke villa di bukit berbunga negeri akhirat? Fugaku bersiap akan menerima respon mengerikan dari Sasuke. Tapi nyatanya putranya itu hanya diam. Hanya bahunya saja yang agak berguncang. Tapi selebihnya, Sasuke sangat tenang.

"Baiklah, ayah. Sejak dulu, ayah selalu sayang pada _aniki_ saja! Bukan padaku! Kalau begitu keputusan ayah, memang lebih baik aku pergi!"

Sasuke segera berdiri dari duduknya, meninggalkan ruang tamu dan ayahnya yang termangu. Ia segera mengemasi barang-barang miliknya. Baju, uang saku, buku tabungan, sepatu, makanan, bola bekel, dan boneka voodoo. Tanpa mengucapkan apapun lagi, ia pergi tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

Bahkan ketika ayah beserta ibunya yang baru pulang dari _shopping_ di Kirigakurei mengejar dengan derai air mata, Sasuke tidak peduli. Yang ia lihat hanyalah tujuan di depan mata, dengan kemarahan membara. Sasuke tidak pernah semarah ini pada siapapun dalam hidupnya hingga dia mengabaikan semuanya.

Ketika bus yang ia tumpangi berhenti di Terminal Utama Konoha, Sasuke masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Namun setelah semua penumpang turun, ia baru menyadari kesunyian dari bus yang sepanjang waktu ini ramai. Betapa sendirinya dirinya sekarang. Dan yang paling penting...

"Aku lupa tanya sama ayah... alamat Kamp militer Suna itu di mana ya?"

Para leluhur Uchiha di alam sana langsung tepok jidat.

Di situasi serba membingungkan dan asing seperti ini, Sasuke tidak langsung panik. Dengan tenangnya, ia memutar otak untuk mencari sesuatu petunjuk yang tercecer di tempat ini. Bagi Uchiha yang bangga sepertinya, pantang baginya untuk bertanya, sekalipun pada polisi. Karena Uchiha tidak pernah percaya pada siapapun. Tapi sial! Perut Sasuke sudah bertalu-talu minta makan. Ini masalah pelik, Sodara!

Lalu Sasuke melihatnya. Lebih tepatnya terpaksa melihatnya. Yaitu display dari iklan yang berulang-ulang diputar di terminal Konoha.

"Anda mau terkenal? Ingin banyak uang? Atau membayar hutang? Ingin makan dan minum gratis di apartemen mewah? Ikuti audisi MMEntertainment Mencari Bakat! Semua masalah Anda akan teratasi!"

Ingat pernyataan bahwa Uchiha tidak percaya apapun?

Sepertinya pernyataan itu perlu direvisi. Karena sekarang, sebuah senyum culas binti culun mengembang di bibir Sasuke hanya karena melihat iklan aneh itu.

* * *

Kacamata hitam anti sinar UV -dan anti peluru- bertengger di hidung mancung seorang pemuda berambut jabrik. Dengan gerakan lincah dan ringan, ia menghampiri meja resepsionis yang hari ini menjadi meja pendaftaran Idol Search atas nama MMEntertainment Mencari Bakat. Ia lalu menyibak rambutnya yang pirang jeruk keemasan. Sementara itu, mata biru terangnya yang tersembunyi di balik lensa hitam tersenyum licik melihat panitia pendaftaran memicingkan mata dengan bingung.

"_Excuse me_. _Is it_ MMEntertainment mencyari bakhat?"

Panitia pendaftaran bengong.

Melihat orang yang ia ajak bicara tidak merespon, pemuda pirang itu kembali mengulang kata-kata yang ia ucapkan sebelumnya. "_Is it _MMEntertainment Mencyarrriiii Bakkhaaat?" Ulangnya dengan penuh penekanan. Melihat dan mendengar orang berdialek ganjil, panitia pendaftaran akhirnya menjawab-

"Hah?"

Suatu kemajuan, kan?

"_I said_, _Is it_ MM-" si pemuda pirang memberi isyarat dengan jarinya membentuk huruf 'M',

"entertainment," si cowok yang agak-agak itu berputar-putar seperti penari balet,

"mencyari," kali ini dia nutup jidatnya seperti Sun Go Kong sedang mencari singkong.

"bakhhaaat?," lalu melompat seperti lumba-lumba hidung botol. Entah apa hubungannya kata-kata itu dengan gerakannya...

Dua wanita yang bertugas di bagian pendaftaran masih belum mengerti kata-kata si pirang abstrak itu sekalipun si pemuda pirang telah menjelaskan maksudnya dengan bahasa isyarat dari Jupiter.

"Aphakhah ini-"

"Daftar audisi MMEntertainment Mencari Bakat, dong."

Entah ini berkah atau musibah, ada orang yang nyelonong antrean dan membuat si pirang terdesak ke belakang. Tapi berkat orang itu, si pemuda pirang yang tidak mengerti tulisan _katakana_, jadi yakin kalau ini adalah tempat yang ia cari.

"Hey, _back off, dude. I came here first_!" si pirang yang marah secara refleks melontarkan kata-kata dalam bahasa yang ia kuasai.

Si pendaftar itu bengong. Begitu juga dengan petugas pendaftaran. Si pirang menarik napas. Tampaknya mereka tidak begitu mengerti apa yang ia katakan. Tampaknya ia harus menjelaskan lagi maksud kata-katanya barusan. Tampaknya gerakan-gerakan gemulai yang tadi ia praktekkan akan berulang lagi.

"_Baaaccck oofffff_," ia mengulurkan tangannya dan menirukan gerakan orang mundur dengan kecepatan siput lagi _slow motion_.

Bahasa isyarat_, here we go again_.

* * *

Empat jam-dua menit-sebelas antrean-dan tujuh paket bahasa isyarat dari Jupiter kemudian...

"Haaaahhhh. Capeeeekkkk," seorang pemuda berpenampilan 'cadas' duduk berselonjor di lantai tempat seorang gadis menunggu di _hall_ MMEntertainment.

"Kenapa lama sekali antre daftarnya? Memangnya ada apa, sih, Kiba?" gadis cantik bertato merah di wajahnya itu bertanya. Walaupun hanya dilihat sekilas, bisa dipastikan kalau ia punya hubungan darah dengan pemuda jabrik bernama Kiba tadi.

"Ada orang gila dari negeri Cinderella nyasar. Dia pake bahasa isyarat yang aneh tadi. Terus antrean jadi terhambat karena dia. _Mendokusei_!" gerutu Kiba sambil memainkan gitarnya. Jreng-jreng-jreng. JREEEEENNNGGG!

"Jangan berisik, ah," hardik gadis tadi.

"Yah, Hana-_nee_, ini kan audisi buat musik. Kalau berisik kan wajar?" sungut Kiba.

"Iya, tapi aku lagi mau tenang," Hana bersidekap dengan penuh otoritas. Membuat Kiba bersugut.

"Tapi, Kiba, kau ngerasa aneh, nggak?" tanya Hana sambil merubah posisi duduknya menjadi lebih dekat ke adiknya itu.

"Aneh apanya?" Kiba melirik Hana yang merapat untuk kembali berbisik.

Hana melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan. Dimana-mana, terlihat beberapa orang sedang berlatih vokal dan _dance_, beberapa sedang merapikan koreografinya. Yang lainnya malah sibuk melatih pose-pose _cute_ dan seksi ketika berbicara. Sementara Hana dan Kiba tampak mencolok dengan gitar dan dandanan nge-_rock_ mereka.

"Sepertinya ini bukan audisi musik secara _general_, deh, Kiba."

"Maksudnya?"

"Ini... seperti audisi untuk K-pop..." Hana tampak ragu-ragu, tapi kemudian ia geregetan sendiri melihat Kiba tenang-tenang saja. Si adik bahkan sibuk menggerogoti eskrim berwarna keemasan yang berbunyi 'KLUTUK' bila digigit, yang dia dapat dari... kantung Doraemon, mungkin?

"Eheeeemmmmm..." Cuma itu sahutan Kiba. Hana jadi dongkol. Tapi melihat sikap Kiba yang adem ayem ala ketek asem itu, sebuah pemikiran melintas di pikiran Hana, "Kau tahu tentang semua ini?" tanyanya menuntut.

Kiba hanya mengangkat alis, malah masih mengemut eskrim keemasan itu dan berusaha menghabiskannya. Dia melakukannya dengan saaaangat santai.

Hana memicingkan mata, "Kau tahu tentang semua ini."

* * *

Di lain tempat, selain Sasuke, ternyata ada satu orang lagi yang mengalami masalah dengan sang ayah. Namun perbedaannya adalah remaja yang satu itu bukanlah orang yang dianaktirikan olah ayahnya. Sebaliknya, Sabaku No Gaara adalah anak lelaki yang sangat disayang dan diperhatikan. Jadi rasanya tidak perlu ada drama untuk ayah dan anak Sabaku. Tapi tentu saja drama harus ada di penpik ini. Kalau nggak, jagoan kita satu ini nggak akan jadi _boysband_, dong.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang, ayah, aku nggak mau jadi penangkar Komodo!" jerit Gaara sepenuh hati. Membuat ayahnya mengusap wajahnya dengan penuh arti (?).

"Tapi, Gaara, ini bukan penangkar Komodo, profesi ini adalah dokter yang akan bertanggungjawab akan keselamatan dan kelestarian hidup hewan langka," bujuk ayahnya di suatu siang. Sama seperti siang... atau malam... atau pagi di lain hari.

Ayah Gaara adalah salah seorang ilmuwan terkemuka. Ia menekuni dan tertarik dengan dunia reptil, terutama reptil langka semacam Komodo. Ia bahkan ikut dalam penelitian dalam inseminasi buatan buaya baru-baru ini. Ayah Gaara sangat berharap kalau anaknya akan mengikuti jejaknya dan mengambil peran dalam melestarikan spesies langka di seluruh dunia. Suatu tujuan yang mulia. Tapi, bagi Gaara sih, ide itu sangat 'WHAT-DE-PAK' banget.

Berbagai cara sudah dilakukan oleh ayah Gaara untuk membujuknya. Misalnya dengan cara menghadirkan bayi Komodo dan buaya untuk membuat anaknya jatuh cinta dengan dunia reptil. Yah, niatnya sih sebagai pengganti anjing atau kucing, gitu.

Tapi Gaara selalu punya seribu satu alasan untuk menolak. Di antara, dia selalu bilang, "Ayah tau nggak sih kalau liur Komodo itu beracun? Terus anaknya disuruh maen sama buntelan racun melata gitu?" ujarnya sambil ngeloyor main bola dengan kolor merah kotak-kotak kebanggaannya.

Kembali ke perdebatan hari ini, Gaara kembali harus meng-_encounter_ bapaknya dewe'. Capek sebenarnya dia. Tapi ayahnya selalu gigih untuk membujuknya.

"Memangnya kamu mau jadi apa, Gaara? Kau bahkan tidak tau cita-citamu sendiri!" serang ayahnya.

Gaara tidak mau kalah,"Apa aja asal bukan dokter Komodo!"

"Tuh, kan," ayah Gaara bersidekap. "Kata-katamu itu adalah bukti kalau kau tidak punya target khusus apapun di masa depan."

"Ada!" jawab Gaara cepat.

"Hoooo? Kalau gitu katakan pada ayah. Kau mau jadi apa?"

Gaara langsung diam. Selama ini dia sih tidak kepikiran buat masa depannya nanti. Kan dia masih lima belas tahun.

"Apa, Gaara?" tanya ayahnya lagi dengan gaya meremehkan. Sementara otak Gaara buntu untuk memikirkan cita-cita yang keren dan bisa membungkam segala keinginan nyeleneh ayahnya tentang hewan melata.

Namun Gaara masih beruntung rupanya. Tetangga sebelah rumah seakan punya kontak batin dengan Gaara. Mbok-mbok setengah baya tetangga Gaara itu menyetel radio yang langsung memutar lagu Project Pop dengan desibel yang cukup buat meruntuhkan dinding.

"I WANNA BE BOYBAAAAAND. I WANNA BE BOYBAAAAND!"

Dan ilham turun dari langit ketujuh bagaikan bintang jatuh di kepala Gaara.

"Aku akan jadi boysband, ayah!" jawab Gaara pasti dan terinspirasi. Untung mbok-mbok tetangga itu muter 'I wanna be boyband', kalau yang disetel 'Jangan ganggu banci' gimana?

Sang ayah melongo dan cuma bisa mengucapkan suku kata tunggal seperti: 'ah', 'heh', dan 'heee?' mendengar ucapan tiba-tiba anaknya. Melihat ayahnya yang bagai kesamber listrik, Gaara langsung ambil kesempatan.

"Benar! Aku akan jadi boysband! Tidak akan ada yang bisa mengubah keputusanku!" putus Gaara dengan berapi-api. Ia kemudian berlari menuju kamarnya dan membanting pintu agar ayahnya tidak mengganggunya lagi.

Sunyi senyap sejenak. Rupanya radio jadul mbok-mbok itu habis batere, meninggalkan semua _space_ di kampung pojokan Konoha sepi.

"Tapi... _boysband_ itu apaan...?" Gaara bergumam di balik daun pintu kamar.

* * *

Di lain tempat, sepasang mata hitam menatap poster yang tertempel di tembok kota. Hampir tanpa kedip, remaja laki-laki itu meraba kantong celananya. Bunyi receh uang kembalian dari membayar iuran sekolahnya, berkerincing di telinga.

Hidup tidak mudah buat Shimura Sai. Yatim piatu yang tinggal dengan paman dan kakeknya di sebuah kontrakan itu selalu sulit dalam hal keuangan. Kakeknya sudah sangat tua, sedikit-sedikit encoknya kumat. Sai serta Dan, pamannya, membujuknya agar sang kakek tidak lagi kerja karena tidak tega. Otomatis Dan, paman Sai, yang harus menanggung semua biaya hidup mereka. Sedangkan Sai hanya punya sedikit kemampuan untuk membantu pamannya. Untung dia bisa menyanyi dan main gitar. Kadang-kadang dia ngamen di tepi jalan sepulang sekolah.

"Sebentar lagi ulang tahun paman."

Sai menghembuskan napas mengeluh, "Tapi tidak ada uang buat beli kue tart."

Poster MMEtertainment mencari bakat masih Sai pandangi sementara dia memutar otak setengah melamun. Poster itu sedikit memberinya ide. MMEntertainment kan sedang mencari calon bintang, dan siapapun yang terpilih pasti akan punya banyak uang.

"Aku..."

Apa, Sai? Kamu mau ikut audisi?

Sai merobek bagian yang memuat alamat dari poster ukuran sedang yang ia pandangi dari tadi, "Aku mau mengamen di sana saja, ah. Kan banyak orang di sana, pasti hasilnya nanti cukup buat beli kue tart."

Sai pun tersenyum sumringah dengan idenya yang 'brilian' itu.

Dasar tidak punya ambisi...

* * *

"Cukup buat hari ini. Kita tutup audisinya buat sementara sampai besok."

Shikamaru tersenyum. Neji tampak sangat lelah. Baik secara fisik maupun pikiran.

"Kulit mukamu mengkerut seperti mumi yang tidak dibalsem, Neji."

"Kau mau kupotong-potong?" Jawab Neji tambah menyeramkan.

"Umumkan ke semua orang kalau hari ini sudah mencapai batasnya."

"Tapi-"

"Kerjakan saja tugasmu!"

Shikamaru mendengus. "Terserah kaulah."

Dengan perintah dari Neji, pengumuman segera berkumandang ke penjuru _hall_ bahwa audisi telah berakhir untuk hari itu. Koor kekecewaan mengudara segera setelah pengumuman selesai. Di antara mereka bahkan ada yang mengungkapkan kekecewaannya dengan protes pada satpam. Secara spesifik, jagoan kitalah yang sedang protes sambil tunjuk-tunjuk dan seruduk sana-sini lalu menerobos ruang audisi.

Neji dan kru di ruang audisi yang sedang masih ada sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran sesosok pemuda tampan tapi lusuh.

"Kamu ngapain di sini, Ganteng?"

Sasuke langsung merinding mendengar sapaan Neji. Shikamaru ber'hoek' ria. Dan kru lainnya koprol sambil... ah, sudahlah.

"Kok audisinya bubaran?" tanya Sasuke _to the point_.

Mendengar pertanyaan tidak sopan itu, Neji tambah sakit kepala. "Dengar ya. Audisi ini sudah mencapai batas waktunya buat hari ini. Tapi besok ada audisi lagi. Jadi tunggu saja besok, ya, Tjintah."

Shikamaru tambah mules mendengar panggilan sayang Neji buat Sasuke.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan semua orang yang sudah menunggu lama? Bagaimana dengan aku yang sudah tidak makan selama berjam-jam? Aku tidak mau pergi sebelum aku diaudisi!" Intinya sih, Sasuke protes karena dia mau menagih janji dari iklan di display terminal yang dia lihat.

"Jadi kau mau apa, anak kecil?" Neji mulai tidak sabar. "Kau pikir orang lain tidak melakukan hal yang sama? Mereka juga menunggu selama berjam-jam, bahkan berhari-hari! Dan kau pikir siapa dirimu? Kau mau diaudisi di saat yang kau inginkan? Memangnya kau punya kemampuan sehebat apa?!" nada suara Neji mulai meninggi. Tiap kalimat yang ia ucapkan, Neji maju selangkah demi selangkah sampai hampir menabrak Sasuke.

Hyuuga vs Uchiha. Dua-duanya sama-sama keras kepala. Didesak seperti itu, Sasuke tentu tidak terima.

"Aku punya semua yang dibutuhkan olehmu. Aura bintang ya? Hal seperti itu gampang saja bagiku," cemooh Sasuke.

"Tutup mulutmu, bocah."

Suara itu bagai keluar dari kepala Neji, tapi tidak, suara itu bukan miliknya. Pria muda itu menoleh ketika melihat Shikamaru sedang bersidekap malas sambil menyulut rokoknya. Peringatan tegas itu keluar dari sela bibir yang mengapit rokok. Asap mengepul, mengiringi tatapan Shikamaru yang mengancam.

"Buktikan," ucap Shikamaru. "Atau keluar dari ruangan ini sebelum kau kutendang."

Sasuke terdiam, tapi matanya tajam menatap Shikamaru. Neji mengamati dua orang ini dalam diam. Semua kru di ruangan menahan napas dan kentut karena ketegangan yang memuncak.

Shikamaru mendengus, "Lihat? Kau cuma omong besar. Kau bahkan tidak bisa menunjukkan kemampuan yang kau bualkan itu. Kenapa diam? Kau takut? Apa perkataanmu tadi cuma omong kosong? Kalau begitu cepat keluar dari sini!" bentakan Shikamaru menggelegar. Neji saja sampai kedip-kedip mendengarnya. Bukan kedip-kedip genit, tapi kaget. Tapi yang kena bentak malah pasang muka cuek. Sasuke cuma _smirking_ nggak jelas, lalu malah menuruti apa kata Shikamaru dan keluar ruangan dengan santainya.

Para kru MMEntertainement lega. Karena mereka tidak lagi nahan kentut...

"_Okay, guys_. Kita segera cabut dari sini. Terus cari alternative lain gimana caranya agar audisi ini nggak buang-buang waktu, okay?" perintah Neji yang dijawab jawaban positif dari para kru. Tak lama mereka beres-beres dan meninggalkan ruangan setelahnya. Tapi tiba-tiba...

"Untuk yang ingin melihat seberapa besar bakatku, dengarkan ini baik-baik. _**You've got that smile... that only heaven can make."**_

Lantunan lagu Right Next To You milik Chris Brown dan Justin Bieber mengudara diiringi petikan gitar di semua penjuru _hall_, bahkan di gedung MMEntertainment. Tapi bukan Chris Brown yang nyanyi. Entah siapapun pemilik suara ini, pastinya suaranya sangat lembut tapi juga tegas. Karakter suaranya sangat kontradiktif tapi merdu.

"Siapa yang bikin kacau di sini?!" geram Neji sambil menggebrak meja. Si rambut panjang itu lalu buru-buru lari ke bagian informasi diikuti oleh anak buahnya.

"_**I pray to God everyday... that you keep that smile."**_

Sepanjang Neji lari dengan iring-iringan heboh, para remaja cewek yang kemping buat audisi malah jejeritan seperti kucing di musim kawin.

"Kyaaaa! Suaranya cool banget!"

"Siapa sih yang nyanyi? Adem banget..." Emang popok kena pipis, adem? Eh, itu sih anget...

"Pokoknya yang nyanyi pasti cowok cakep kaya Prince William, tapi pasti nggak botak!" Sempet-sempetnya yang ini ngegosip.

"Ada yang ultah, ya?" Yang ini komen nggak nyambung.

Sementara itu, suara merdu nan misterius itu tetap berkumandang, dan Neji makin kalap. Tapi ternyata ada yang lebih kalap dari Neji.

"MIIINGGGGIIIIRRRR!" seorang pemuda langsung menyusul dan mengganti posisi Neji sebagai pelari terdepan dan menebarkan aroma parfum anak anjing di sepanjang sirkuit larinya. Ternyata dia adalah Kiba, sodara-sodara! Dia kalap karena ada cowok asing yang main tebar pesona ke kakaknya sampai kakaknya itu mau menyerahkan gitar tua pemberian Asuma Irama yang Kiba sayang-sayang melebihi apapun itu, tanpa uang jaminan, DP, atau surat ganti nama (?).

Sesampai di bagian informasi, Neji malah melongo menyaksikan lautan mini manusia –gimana pula itu?- merapat ke seseorang yang sedang menyanyi. Mata gadis-gadis itu berubah jadi lambang lope-lope warna pink seolah dihipnotis oleh pesona si penyanyi. Apalagi pas sosok misterius yang nggak misterius-misterius amat itu menyanyikan chorus lagu.

"_**One day when the sky is falling, i'll be standing right next to you. Right next to you... Nothing will ever come between us,,, i'll be standing right next to you..."**_

"KYAAAAA!"

Suara jeritan itu bikin Kiba tutup kuping sambil tiarap dan bersetubuh dengan bumi(?). Dia makin-makin-makin dongkol.

"Itu kan gitarku, masa dia yang dapet _fame_?" katanya. Tapi sesaat kemudian dia dapat ide. Secepat kilat Kiba melompat melewati pembatas si penyanyi dan melihatnya dari dekat. Pelantun lagu Chris Brown-Justin Bieber itu ternyata berambut hitam sama seperti dirinya tapi dengan model rambut mirip fantat ayam. Setelah Kiba berada di samping orang yang ternyata si Sasuke, dia segera menyambar kesempatan bait berikutnya dan membuat Sasuke mangap tanpa suara.

"_**You had my child. You make my life complete. Just to have your eyes on little me. That'd be mine forever."**_

Emejing, sodara-sodara! Bahkan setelah lari menyalip Neji, lalu tiarap dan push-up kemudian lompat dan mendarat di sebelah Sasuke, Kiba bisa mengeluarkan suara serak tapi mellownya dengan sangat _smooth_. Emejing! Bahkan improvisasinya juga pas.

Itu membuat fans baru Sasuke tambah girang karena mendapat tambahan vitamin A dengan hadirnya seorang Kiba.

"Manisnyaaaa."

"Kereeen."

"Marry me, cowok bertato! KYAAA!"

Sasuke langsung keki. Enak aja nih orang. Dia kan yang membangun populasi sebanyak ini. Bisa-bisanya cowok lain nyerobot kerja kerasnya gitu aja. Pokoknya si Suke nggak mau kalah dan langsung menyambar bagian lagu selanjutnya!

"_**And baby, everything that i have is yours. You will never go cold or hungry. I'll be ther when you're insecure. Let you know that you're always lovely."**_

Ternyata Kiba juga menyanyikan _part_ yang sama sehingga suara mereka keluar bersamaan. Tapi anehnya, suaranya mereka malah bisa masuk dan harmonis. Duet tak sengaja itu akhirnya malah berlanjut hingga lirik terakhir. Para fans dadakan –yang sebetulnya ya saingan mereka juga- tambah melting dengan labilnya.

"_**One day when the sky is falling, i'll be standing right next to you. Right next to you... Nothing will ever come between us,,, i'll be standing right next to you..."**_

Sasuke menutupnya dengan manis.

"_**You've got that smile... that only heaven can make. I pray to God everyday."**_

Dan Kiba menambah harmonisasi suara Sasuke dan gitar dengan suaranya sendiri, _**"To keep you forever..."**_

"KYAAAAA!"

Gemuruh fansgirling bersahut-sahutan. Kiba langsung dadah-dadah, tebar cium jauh dan sukses membuat beberapa perempuan pingsan. Sasuke dengan cool-nya membuat 'peace' sign dengan dua jarinya. Tapi mereka tidak bisa menikmati popularitas manis itu terlalu lama. Neji dan Shikamaru beserta beberapa orang anggota keamanan segera membelah populasi yang sebagian besar adalah cewek.

"Kalian... cepat keluar dari sini," desis Neji. "Membuat onar, menarik masa, dan membuat para wanita kehilangan banyak darah karena _nosebleed_! Itu sudah cukup. Pergi!"

Sasuke tersenyum licik, "Bukankah kau yang mau bukti dari kata-kataku?" ejeknya sambil melirik Shikamaru.

"_Mendokusei_," Shikamaru hanya memutar bola mata mendapat tantangan terselubung Sasuke.

"Keamanan!" Neji tidak menggubris respon Sasuke. "Ringkus orang-orang ini!"

Para anggota keamanan langsung ambil sikap siaga. Kiba sudah gulung lengan baju buat siap-siap berkelahi, tapi tangan Sasuke malah menahan si remaja jabrik.

"Tck!" Kiba emosi tingkat tinggi sama Sasuke. "Apa maumu?"

"Tunggu," Sasuke menahan Kiba. "Biar aku yang mengatasi..."

"Aku akan menghabisi mereka dengan sekali serangan," jelas Sasuke lagi.

"Cih..." decih Kiba. Tapi dia akhirnya mengalah dan membiarkan Sasuke beraksi.

Si remaja berambut ayam itu mengusap wajahnya dan menatap para anggota sekuriti dengan berbahaya. Dia lalu mengangkat jari telunjuknya ke arah mereka.

'He-hebat... apa dia mau mengalahkan mereka dengan tangan kosong?' Kiba mulai ciut juga nyalinya melihat gaya Sasuke. Di lain pihak, mata Sasuke mulai micing-micing mirip orang kelilipan, bikin Kiba ketar-ketir dengan semangat membara. Pasti dia bakal melihat action hebat dan-

"Sasuke Vi Brittania _commands you to die_!"

-dan face palm.

KRIK, KRIK, KRIK.

Semua orang diam. Kutu peliharaan sekuriti juga diam. Fansgirls yang tadi sibuk jejeritan juga diam.

"KAU ITU NGGAK PUNYA GEASS, BODOH! KAU BAHKAN BUKAN ORANG INGGRIS!" Kiba memukul kepala Sasuke dengan kipas kertas yang muncul entah dari mana setelah di-stupified oleh kebodohan Sasuke.

"Da-dari mana kau tahu, kita kan nggak saling kenal..." Sasuke mengusap-usap jidatnya yang terkena sabetan kipas kertas Kiba.

"Nggak ada yang punya geass di penpik ini! Kalau mau mengatasi mereka bukan dengan bertingkah idiot gitu caranya!" Kiba mencak-mencak.

"Memang gimana?"

Kiba segera menyambar benda kecil yang ada di sakunya, yang ternyata adalah jarum. Senyum liciknya mengembang sempurna. Semua yang ada di sana mulai berpikiran aneh-aneh karena kemunculan sebuah jarum di jari Kiba yang kukunya dicat ungu.

'He-hebat! Apa dia punya racun di jarum itu dan berniat melemparkannya ke mereka? Atau penyakit antraks? Atau wabah alien? Atau pup siluman anjing? Atau- ah, sudahlah.' Batin Sasuke takjub. Anggota sekuriti juga mulai was-was karena berpikiran hal yang sama.

"Jangan bergerak semuanya!" Kiba mulai mengancam dengan percaya diri. "Aku punya sobekan Death Note di jam tanganku dan aku akan menuliskan nama kalian dengan jarum dan darahku! Kalian akan mati dalam-"

DUAGH!

Kiba terbang sejauh dua meter dan masuk ke Guinnes World Record sebagai manusia yang terbang paling tinggi karena terkena pukulan berkat tinju Sasuke.

"Tidak ada yang punya kemampuan Shinigami di penpik ini, baka!" teriak Sasuke dengan napas naik-turun.

Sementara itu, Neji dan Shikamaru sudah banjir sweatdrop dari tingkah dua orang ganteng tapi punya imajinasi anak TK ini.

"Oi, Shika," panggil Neji.

"Hm?"

"Pakai pistolmu."

"Kau... yakin?" Shikamaru terkejut dan memandangi Neji dengan mata sebulat telur cecak. Neji sih acuh-acuh saja. Dia malah masih menatap tajam ke Sasuke dan Kiba yang kini sedang gulat.

"Tsk. Sesukamulah."

Shikamaru mengeluarkan revolvernya, mengarahkannya tepat ke dua orang itu dan-

DOR!

Semua orang terpana. Sebagian menjerit histeris karena dikira ada teroris masuk dan menembak mereka karena sakit hati ditolak audisi. Tapi yang ada cuma Shikamaru yang berpose ala James Bond. Lalu ada Sasuke dan Kiba yang merasakan rasa sakit di fantat.

Ketika dilihat, jarum menancap di tempat keramat itu, serta melumpuhkan indera perasa mereka. Kiba mencubit-cubit fantatnya lalu mulai jambak-jambak rambut dengan panik karena tidak merasakan apapun. Fantat kan aset yang berharga! Oke, cukup. Saya mulai capek menulis fantat dengan huruf 'f'.

"Si-sial," ucap Sasuke, menyadari hal yang sama terjadi pada dirinya. Lalu tiba-tiba Kiba terduduk, dan tergeletak tanpa kesadaran. Hal yang sama menimpa Sasuke. Kegelapan total menyelimuti dirinya. Dan yang lebih parah lagi... adalah Sasuke terbayang Itachi menari perut sebelum pingsan.

Ini benar-benar mimpi buruk.

* * *

Mata onyx Sasuke terbuka perlahan. Bayangan putih langit-langit yang memenuhi matanya terlihat buram. Sasuke mengerjap-ngerjap. Lalu sadar kalau dirinya tidak sedang ada di rumah, ataupun di sekolah.

Ternyata dia tidak sendirian, di sampingnya juga ada lima remaja laki-laki seumuran dirinya tergeletak tak berdaya di kasur masing-masing. Termasuk si tato segitiga yang duet dengannya. Mereka kemudian sadar lalu melakukan hal yang sama dengan Sasuke. Bengong.

Tak lama pintu ruangan terbuka, menampilkan sosok berambut panjang bertubuh sexy dan ramping masuk ke ruangan. Dengan baju ungu ketat yang memamerkan setiap lekuk tubuhnya, serta kaki jenjang yang mulus tanpa sehelai bulupun. Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan goyah iman dan pinggulnya (?). Termasuk kelima anak remaja itu. Tapi setelah sosok itu mendekat, ternyata cuma si Neji yang habis dari gym dengan spandeks ungu ketat membalut tubuhnya.

Pandangan para remaja yang sudah panas membara itupun dingin kembali. Beku malah.

"Neji-_san_? Apa yang kau lakukan pada kami?" cowok berambut merah yang ternyata adalah Gaara, buka suara. Tampangnya sih agak seram, gothic-gothic gitu.

"Tenang saja, Gaara. Kau tidak akan kuapa-apakan, Manis."

Apa Gaara akan percaya dengan perkataan seorang pria berkeringat dengan spandeks ungu yang memanggilnya 'manis'? Tanyalah ke lubuk hati paling dalam Anda, readers.

"_Anyway, minna_. Ini hanyalah penyambutan dari kesuksesan kalian lolos audisi MMEntertainment Mencari Bakat. Karena satu dan dua hal, maka kami terpaksa menyambut kalian dengan cara begini."

Sasuke jadi bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apakah yang lain juga dibius gajah seperti dirinya? Setelah menyaksikan sendiri kalau ketiga peserta selain si Kiba mengusap-usap pantat, barulah dia yakin.

"Selamat pada kalian. Uzumaki Naruto, Sabaku No Gaara, Shimura Sai, Inuzuka Kiba, dan Uchiha Sasuke, kalian akan bergabung menjadi satu _boysband_ di bawah bendera MMEntertainment." Neji tersenyum amat ramah dan manis.

"_Sensei_!" Sai mengacungkan telunjuk.

"Iya, Sai?" Neji masih tersenyum. "Ini bukan sekolah, lho."

"_Ano_... saya kan nggak audisi."

"Tapi kau mengamen di sana, kan? Mata jeliku ini melihat kalau kau punya potensi buat mempesona semua wanita, bahkan lelaki di luar sana, Tampan." Neji mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Sai yang aslinya putih pucet langsung jadi biru gradasi ungu.

"Tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa..." gumamnya mellow.

"Hmmm... Apa ini karena kakek dan keluargamu?"

Sai mengangguk.

"Bukankah akan lebih baik kalau kau mengikuti programku? Masalah keuangan tidak akan jadi masalah lagi buatmu. Dan kau... bisa memberikan tart ulang tahun sebesar apapun untuk pamanmu," bujuk Neji.

Mata Sai langsung berbinar-binar. "Benarkah?"

"Iya, dong." Jawab Neji manis semanis lebah madu yang lagi nyengir.

"Ada lagi?" tanya Neji.

Kiba tunjuk tangan. "_Sensei_."

Neji masih senyum manis, "Sudah dibilangin ini bukan sekolah. Tapi terserahlah. Ada apa, Kiba?"

"Bukannya kau mengusir aku dan orang ini dari gedung audisi?" Kiba menunjuk Sasuke.

"Yah. Itu hanya taktik saja. Kalian kan sudah tahu kalau waktu kalian menyanyi, audisi hari itu telah diputuskan berakhir sebelumnya. Kalau kami menerima kalian terang-terangan, peserta yang lain akan protes."

"Oh... begitu.." gumam Kiba. "Tapi kenapa pantat kami harus ditembak pake bius gajah, _sensei_?!" Protes Kiba tak terima. Sampai sekarang bagian tubuhnya yang seksi dan terawat itu masih agak mati rasa. Tapi Neji malah nyuekin pertanyaan itu.

"Ada lagi?"

Semua kepala di sana diam. Setelah menunggu pertanyaan yang tidak juga datang, Neji melanjutkan ke pelajaran berikutnya. Eh, ini kan bukan sekolah, ya?

"Okay. Kalau begitu, kalian sudah bisa dipindahkan ke _dorm_. Selanjutnya, selama dua tahun ke depan, kalian akan ditraining di sana dan juga hidup bersama. Urusan sekolah, keluarga, dan biaya, sudah diselesaikan oleh pihak label. Jadi kalian tidak usah memikirkannya lagi. Kalian akan dilatih habis-habisan dalam hal musik, _dance_, dan akting. Untuk memastikan kalau kami tidak melakukan penipuan, kalian akan melihat surat persetujuan dari wali kalian dan bebas melakukan konfirmasi dengan mereka via videophone. Setelah kalian melakukan konfirmasi, kalian akan langsung mengikuti rapat sekaligus briefing. Untuk selanjutnya, sekolah kalian akan disusun berdasarkan sistem _homeschooling_. Pembentukan _image_ dan karakter kalian juga akan ditentukan di sana. Jadi, bersiaplah. Kita akan segera mendarat dan tiba di _dorm_."

"EEEHHH?"

Koor keterkejutan berkumandang.

"Mendarat?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya," mata Neji yang tadi menyipit karena tersenyum, terbuka. "Lihatlah keluar jendela." Serempak setelah diberi instruksi oleh Neji, kelimanya mendekati jendela dan membuka penutupnya.

Kelimanya ternganga. Padang rumput hijau menghampar di bawah mereka. Awan putih sejajar dengan mata para remaja itu. Dan mereka tergantung puluhan ribu kaki di atas tanah.

"_It's a plane_?!" seru Naruto. "Wow!"

Sebuah tepukan tangan mengalihkan perhatian mereka dari jendela, kembali ke Neji yang sedang yoga di tempat.

"Jadi, tjinta-tjintaku,"

Hoeks.

"beristirahatlah kalian. Persiapkan mental kalian karena begitu kita mendarat, kita akan sangat sibuk dalam menentukan berbagai macam program untuk proyek kita ini. Dah, tjinta-tjintaku."

Neji kembali mengedipkan mata dalam posisi bunga lotus, lalu pergi meninggalkan anak-anak malang itu dalam kondisi mual dan wajah membiru.

Setelah mendapatkan gradasi normal wajahnya, Sasuke menoleh pada keempat calon rekannya.

"Hoy, kalian, si Kumis palsu, muka bonyok, cowok sakit, dan tato norak," Sasuke menunjuk Naruto, Gaara, Sai, dan Kiba secara berurutan sambil memanggil dengan panggilan sayang yang dengan cepat ia buat. "Kalian nggak masalah dengan rencana om-om spandeks itu?" tanyanya lagi.

Keempat remaja selain Sasuke saling berpandangan dengan wajah datar. Lalu Kiba buka suara,

"Hajar dia."

* * *

TBC

* * *

Hey, salam kenal. Ini fic perkenalan. Gimana menurut kalian?

Kalau ada yang tersinggung, maafin ya. Kan just for fun.

Anyway, mind to review?


End file.
